Mary Tudor's Gift
by PrincessMaryJaneKOA
Summary: AU What if Mary Tudor had died in 1536 shortly after her mother did.What if she had written King Henry one last letter? What would happen in England now? TWO SHOT
1. Mary Tudors last letter

1536

This was the end for Princess Mary Tudor after 20 years of life, she was giving in after all that had happened her mother's death this was the final straw for her. She had never been a robust child and now at the age of 20 she was to die alone and unloved just as her mother had done. She had only her few devoted servants and a few priests muttering prayers for her soul, other than that she was all alone. It looked as though she would never become Queen of England now. All that she, her mother and many others had worked so hard for, it was all about to be lost; Mary just didn't have the strength to fight anymore. Mary wished she could have seen her father one last time to tell him how much she loved him, but Mary knew that this was unlikely and although he cared enough to send a physician he obviously didn't care enough to visit her on her death bed so with her remaining strength she wrote him a letter….

_To his Majesty my father the King,_

_I as ever your humble daughter Mary leave this letter for you, it is the last will and testament of the Princess Mary Tudor. I am dying and though you did not come to visit me as I beseeched you to, in my final hours I do not reproach you for it as you are the King and I am as ever your loyal subject._

_As for my possessions I wish for my religious pendant to go to Elizabeth so that she may remember me forever more as her beloved sister. I also leave a small sum of money for my brother the Duke of Richmond, my clothes and monies may be given to my loyal servants and whatever may be left over I ask be given to the poor._

_I am sorry that we could not agree on some matters in life but as I descend towards heaven and my beloved mother Queen Katherine of Aragon I realize now that though I have made no secret of my dislike of Anne Boleyn that I cannot in all good conscience condemn you in your decisions as it is not my place._

_So finally dearest father, while I still do not support the break with Rome, the Act of Succession or my title of Lady Mary as well as my late mothers title of Dowager Princess of Wales and after the grief you have caused me I want you to know that I still think of you with fond feelings and affection._

_In the coming years I hope you will remember and acknowledge me as a kind and loving daughter who only tried to please you and her mother in all things as dictated by her clean conscience. But most of all I still have the fond hope that when you remember me you will remember me as Princess Mary and the one true heir to the throne._

_Your daughter, Princess Mary Tudor_

With those final words she placed the letter on the table and departed this life as she had entered it. As a Princess.


	2. The end result

1536

King Henry sighed as he read the physicians letter, it seemed that his daughter, the Lady Mary was gravely ill and requested his presence once again. His new Queen Anne Boleyn frowned as she read the letter over his shoulder. Henry squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Don't worry sweetheart I'm sure that she is faking this illness as she has often done so in the past, just to get my attention, all the same I must see her for myself so I can evaluate what condition she is really in"

After a long ride King Henry arrived at Hatfield in a foul mood. As Mary's physician came out to greet the King he scowled, he was in no mood for pleasantries.

"Well?"

He said tersely to the physician

"How is she?"

The physician cleared his throat nervously and gestured to the King that he should step inside,

"Your Majesty…" he began.

"We assumed you already knew, seeing the King's murderous look he swiftly continued.

"That the Lady Mary God rest her soul, departed this life yesterday at noon"

King Henry's heart pounded like a jackhammer, his daughter was gone? His first-born daughter, once the only pearl of his world was gone? He couldn't believe it.

"Let me see her!" he yelled, his voice hoarse with grief.

As he entered his daughter's room he was stunned at how peaceful she looked, just like an angel, crossing himself he went over to her cold lifeless body and took her hand. Mary had finally got her wish she was with her father alone for the first time in years. Although it was far to late Henry was filled with remorse for the way he had treated her. Suddenly he noticed that there was a letter on her bedside table with shaking hands he picked it up and read it slowly several times, then putting it in his pocket he turned and kissing his daughter on the forehead he walked out of her room for the last time.

Anne Boleyn in all her years as Queen had never once expected to see her husband looking so angry. He came storming in, in front of all the court angrily waving a letter in the air turning his back on the court he turned to Anne with tears in his eyes,

"Henry what's the matter is something wrong with Elizabeth?"

Henry gripped her hand tightly and whispered back.

"No Anne I am afraid Princess Mary is dead, my daughter Mary is dead!" in his grief Henry didn't realize that he had forgotten to use her proper title but Anne didn't.

"I am very sorry upon hearing about the _Lady _Mary's death"

She announced loudly to the whole court.

The court gasped with horror and crossed themselves Henry looked up at Anne, who was smiling her secret little smile Henry knew that someone who could be so cold hearted about his own daughter was no true Queen of his. Anne Boleyn had finally after almost ten years lost her hold on the Kings heart

Epilogue

A few months later Anne Boleyn was executed, Henry married Jane Seymour and had a son named Edward. Elizabeth Tudor was from then on raised as a Catholic and even though she was declared illegitimate she ruled on the throne for many years. Henry ordered that Mary be given a funeral fit for a Princess and buried beside her mother. The Pope later martyred her after Henry agreed to forever reconcile with him.

Historians to this day still refer to these sudden religious changes in England and the subsequent succession of good fortune bestowed on England in the years to come as 'Mary's Gift'


End file.
